Can You Hear My Heart Beat
by shameless-stranger
Summary: Emma and Regina went on a trip with their three year old daughter Aria. On their way back to the town they end up in an accident and Regina ends up having a miscarriage and Aria knows all about the baby and what happened even though no one told her. She had dreams about what he looked like and what his name was. This story is about the family of SwanMills and basically their life.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I suck at writing but I was bored so here is this sad depressing fanfiction that I am probably never going to finish but... who the fuck cares. Henry was not in the accident he came down with David to check on them...

\- - - - - - - - n- - - - - - - -

Regina sat in the driver seat of her black Mercedes as it was laying outside of the small town. Her breath was shaking as she did her best to unbuckle her seatbelt as fast as she could to check on her family. Regina could not hear anything besides ringing and very faint cry coming from the back seat. She turned but winced because of the pain in her ribs. "Baby girl" Regina said and looked at her beautiful daughter. Avia kept crying but looked up to her mother "shh" Regina whispered and stroked Avias hand with her thumb "it's going to be okay but mommy needs you to be quiet and very still" Regina smiled at Avia.

Once Regina got Avia settled down after a few second she braced herself and looked at Emma with tears streaming down her face but she tried not to make it so obvious for Avia. "Emma" Regina croaked as she looked at Emma and cupped her face with her hands "Emma, baby please" she wiped the blood from Emmas face at best as she could. "Emma!" Regina couldn't take it anymore. She didn't care Avia was still in the car and would hear. "Emma wake up!" Regina shook her face just a little but after no response Regina growled with tears washing the blood off her face as well as stinging the cuts. She searched for a phone and got out of the car with David on the phone. As the phone was ringing Regina got Avia out of her carseat and held the three year old close to her chest and whispered soothing words to her as the both of them were crying. David answered and immediately Regina started talking as the little girl was still in her arms.

"David! David, please. Emma I..It's..She.. She won't wake up" Regina cried as she looked at Emma through the open car door.

"Regina? I need you to calm down" He said but Regina could also hear panic in his voice "where are you?" He asked

"At the edge of town. Please hurry. Avia is scared.. I'm scared, David" Regina cracked as she gently bounced the whimpering little girl in her arms. David told Regina to put Avia on the phone then put her back in the car as she checked on Emma.

Once Avia was in the car she started talking to David but she was still scared as she saw her mother open the passenger side of the car and kept trying to wake Emma.

Regina felt Emma had a little pulse. "Emma" Regina whispered as she held both of Emma's hands in hers and kissed them "I'm so sorry" she cried "Please wake up"

Soon David was there with a few other people. Regina started crying harder as they took Emma from her arms and placed her in the ambulance. David took Avia and handed her to one of the doctors so they could check on her. Henry came over towards the crying Regina that was sat on the ground with one of Emma's tee-shirts and a pair of her Calvin Klein sweatpants that Emma had had surprised her with one day. Henry wrapped his arms around his mother and Regina did the same and cried into the sixteen year olds shoulder "I'm so sorry Henry" she sobbed "shh" Henry had tears on his cheeks now "It's not your fault" he stroked her hair back and kissed her head. "I love you so much mom" he whispered and soon enough Regina fell unconscious in her sons arms from panic, pain, and loss of sleep. Henry took a deep breath and lifted his small mother in his arms and lied her on a stretcher. Avia cuddled up next to henry as they were being taken to the hospital.

\- - - - - - - - n- - - - - - - -

When Regina had woken she was in a bland hospital room with her daughter curled up with her underneath the blankets. David looked up from his phone and smiled small at Regina. "Good morning" he said in a low whisper.

"Where's Emma" Regina sat up with her daughter still in her arms keeping both of them warm. Avia wiggled a little onto Regina's chest as she was still sleeping and drooled a little. Something she got from both of her mothers. She also had a low snore coming from her which she got from Regina. The brunette mother hated that herself also snored in her sleep but Emma always told her it was cute and teased her about it.

"Emma is in surgery right now. The doctors said that it will be a while. They said that in the accident her head must have made an impact on something because she has some serious injuries towards her head." David told Regina. Regina had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her sleeping daughter and stroked her head with her hand and kissed her "Regina you need to rest" David said as he got up and walked towards her bed. "the doctors said you have some bruising to the chest and you broke your left wrist" He nodded towards her left wrist that was being hugged by a black cast of some sort.

"I need to see her David" Regina said and gently set Avia next to her on the bed and covered her in the blankets. David blocked her and gently grabbed her shoulders "let me go!"

"Regina she is in surgery" David replied calmly

"I need to speak to a doctor! I need to know if she is okay" Regina said and tried to get David off of her but she started to become weak and couldn't catch her breath so David helped her back into the bed and covered her up as well with Avia. Regina fell back to sleep soon with her daughter.

After school Henry and Mary Margret come to the hospital to check on their family. Emma had gotten out of surgery and regina was still sleeping. The two grandparents were talking to the doctors. Henry had seen them talking but couldn't hear anything. He saw how Snow cover her face with her hands and move to Davids chest and started crying while David had tears in his eyes as he held his wife.

Henry sighed and looked away and held Avia in his arms as she played on his phone. He knew that when his brunette mother wakes up she wont be getting good news about her wife.

a/n: I told you I suck! If I get any views or stuff I'll try to make a second chapter. Other then that... Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: there is a miscarriage in this chapter I have no idea how or what goes on when this happens I just looked it up and whatever is in the story is what I got. I know how when you actually wake from a coma you're not just totally fine but thats what i'm doing anyways.

Hours later Regina woke up as a nurse was checking on her. Regina sat up a little and the nurse handed her some water. "Regina, your family is just outside in the waiting area. Would you like me to get them for you?" The nurse asked with a smile hoping that it would help Regina a little.

Regina didn't get an answer in before she leaned over and retched into a trash can. The nurse quickly went over and placed her hand on Regina's back and made sure there was nothing unusual. The nurse was very comforting and handed her back the water. "Is Emma okay?" Regina croaked out

"Madam , your wife... She experienced some trauma to her head which has resulted in a coma" the nurse said but quickly tried to recover a little when she saw Regina's face "There is a very great chance that she will be waking soon. Don't worry"

Regina tried to move again so she could see Emma but stopped when she felt cramping in her abdomen. Regina hissed and wrapped her arms around herself. The nurse had caught the color of blood between Regina's legs and immediately called for help. Doctors cam rushing in and tried to calm Regina. Once they did they did a pelvic exam on Regina and gave her an ultrasound. They told Regina what was happening and a nurse went out to inform the family.

They had preformed a D&E once they were confirmed that Regina had a spontaneous abortion and talked to her about everything. Once Regina woke she had felt cramps which the doctors told her would be normal.

Regina looked down and saw Snow sitting in a chair with her head lying in her arms on the bed. Regina lifted her arm and shook her a little "What day is it?" Regina mumbled "Its Saturday. May 6th 2017" She answered quickly. Regina rolled her eyes "I know what year it is" She said as if it were obvious _'idiot'_ Regina thought to herself.

"Sorry" the other woman mumbled.

"Whats the time?" Regina sat up "Where are my kids? Where is Emma?" Regina asked

"It is.. 7:32 pm. Your kids are in Emma's room trying to talk to her. The doctors told them that sometimes coma patients can hear what you say" Snow said

"I want to see her" Regina tried to get up but Snow stopped her

"Wait, let me help you" Snow said and helped Regina into a wheelchair "The nurse told me you would try to go see her so they told me to take you on the wheelchair" Snow said softly as she took the blanket on the chair and set it on Regina's lap

Regina looked at her clasped hands and saw as they were shaking. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second "It's going to be okay, Regina" Mary Margret said and pushed Regina into the room where Emma lies on a bed looking peaceful.

 _'Almost as if she's sleeping'_ Regina thought to herself and took Emma's hand as she looked at her. Everyone started to leave when the two grandparents lead them out so Emma and Regina were alone

Regina lifted her right hand and used her fingers that weren't being constructed by the cast and pushed Emma's hair behind her ear "I'm so sorry, baby" Regina whispered into Emma's ear before she kissed her head and sat down. She didn't feel like talking right now. She got up on the large bed and lied her head carefully on Emma's chest and closed her eyes but when she did she could feel tears running past her face.

Regina took in a deep, shaken breath and just listened to Emma's heart

-swanqueen-

The days turned into weeks and Avia was starting to wonder why mama wouldn't wake up. Regina was sitting with Emma and Avia when the little girl asked the question. Regina moved Avia in her lap so she was facing her. "Avia, when we were in the accident mama hit her head really hard and now her brain.." Regina playfully poked Avia's head "is making her go into something called a coma." Regina smiled a little when she saw how intently her daughter was listening. "It's almost like mama is sleeping. You know how it's hard to wake her up in the mornings?" Avia giggled and nodded "It's almost like that" Regina said knowing that sleeping was nothing like a coma but how else was she supposed to explain it to her three year old daughter.

"Will she wake up soon?" Avia tilted her head a little to the side. Regina stroked her cheek and smiled a little and avoided the question. she didn't want to worry her toddler by saying something like 'hopefully' or lie to her by saying 'yes'

"Mama is very strong. Don't worry, baby girl" Regina kissed her head.

-swanuqeen-

Another week went by and Regina was sitting and talking to Emma in the hospital

"Henry told me he got a good grade on his finals" Regina said "He is a really smart kid, Emma. He gets it from you." She moved her thumb over Emma's hand that she was holding. "I can't believe that Avia is going into preschool next year" Regina mumbled "She is already so smart... Maybe we don't even need to send her to school... Ever... At all..." Regina smiled a little bit.

"Emma" Regina sighed "I really need you to wake up. I need to tell you some things that happened. I can't do this by myself" Regina sniffed "You better wake up Emma SwanMills. You promised me that you would never leave me. Please don't do it now" Regina whimpered and lied her head on the bed and kissed Emma's hand. Regina softly started sing.

 _In the morning when I wake And the sun is coming through Oh you fill my lungs with sweetness And you fill my head with you Shall I write it in a letter? Shall I try to get it down? Oh you fill my head with pieces Of a song I can't get out Can I be close to you Can I take you to a moment Where the fields are painted gold And the trees are filled with memories Of the feelings never told When the evening pulls the sun down And the day is almost through Oh the whole world it is sleeping But my world is you_

Regina kept humming obliviously for few more minuets but stoped when she heard a broken mumble that said "-ina"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **I AM CHANGING THE LITTLE GIRLS NAME TO ARIA.**

 _"-ina"_

Regina quickly lifted her head up and looked at Emma who had her eyes slightly open as if she was on the verge of falling asleep. More tears fell from Regina's eyes but these are of joy. She smiled wide and laughed in between the happy sobs.

"Shh, It's okay" Regina smiled as she cupped Emma's face gently with her hands. She got some doctors and Regina took a few steps back and watched intently to what they were doing to her wife.

Emma had a confused and tired look on her face as she tried to rip out the IV's in her arms and hands but could not because she could barley move. Emma grunted and kept trying to move but only made it so far because she was weak. She tried to speak but only came out in noises. Emma started to cry and she just lied back and tried to stay calm as the doctors examined her.

When Regina saw Emma struggling she tried to get through to Emma but a nurse wouldn't let her and had to block Regina from getting to Emma.

"Hello Emma. Can you hear me? You just woke up from a coma. How are you feeling?" Someone said, trying to getEmma to stay awake. A doctor said the the girl "You were in a car accident, Emma" The doctor said calmly.

"-ina" Emma mumbled again

"Your family is perfectly fine. Don't worry." The doctor said and said panic still in Emma's eyes when she saw all the nurses and doctors "Can you guys leave please" The doctor dismissed them as the one nurse stayed but moved herself from blocking Regina.

"Gina" Emma croaked and looked at Regina walking towards her. She lifted herself a little now that she felt motivated to do so. All she wanted right now was her wife.

"Emma, lay back.. You need to rest" Regina said lowly

"W-Where is Aria" Emma asked and kept her eyes on Regina's

"Aria is with your parents and Henry" Regina stroked back some hair behind Emma's ear and the doctor and nurse left knowing that Regina could handle Emma.

"I-I need to leave" Emma sat up when she tried to get out of the bed but ended up wrapping her arms around Regina and resting on her. Emma started to cry as her face was buried in the Crook of Regina's neck.

"Shh" Regina whispered and rubbed Emma's bare back through the opening of the hospital gown and kissed her head. "I need you to rest, baby" Regina whispered "I'll be right here." She said as she lied Emma back onto the bed.

Soon Emma was sleeping as well as Regina who was snuggled beside her. When Regina woke up she saw Emma was still sleeping. She quietly and carefully got out of the bed and went to go get some foo for the both of them. Regina decided to not call Mary Margret or David yet so she could just spend some time with Emma by herself a little longer.

Regina came back with some grilled cheese and a salad with some waters. When she entered the room Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed; dressed, while a doctor checked her legs.

"Okay, Emma can you stand for me please?" The doctor asked and Emma obeyed. She stood perfectly fine. "Can you try walking to Regina?" The doctor smiled at Regina as she set down the food on the table at the end of the hospital bed. Emma obeyed the doctor once again and tried walking to Regina. As Emma was walking she purposely fell into Regina so their faces where inches apart. Regina had her hands on Emma's waist from when the blonde fell into her. Emma had a goofy smile on her face as she looked from Regina's eyes then to her lips.

The doctor smiled and looked down at her clipboard acting like she wasn't paying attention. Emma leaned in and kissed Regina. It wasn't to long or to passionate considering that the doctor was still in the room.

"Ahem, Okay... Emma" The doctor smiled "Obviously you are physically fine" The doctor said "Hopefully you'll be out of here soon. I'm going to go speak with Dr. Morrow and we will try and get some more tests done" She smiled as she hugged the clip board and left.

Emma sat down on the bed "Regina?" Emma asked looking at her hands

"Yes?"

"I felt everything. I heard you.. I heard everything. You...You said you needed to tell me something?" Emma asked and looked up at her beautiful wife.

"Emma, I don't think now is th-"

"Please.." Emma asked

Regina sighed and sat down on the bed and criss crossed her legs on the bed. Emma watched Regina look down at the black brace that was holding her wrist. "I was pregnant."

"was?"

"Do you remember the night of out anniversary five months ago when we were trying for another baby?" Emma nodded in understanding "I knew only for a few weeks. The reason I wanted to go on that trip with you and Aria is because I wanted to tell you . Henry didn't go because he was the one who planned it. He was the only one who knew because he found the pregnancy tests" Regina looked down at Emma's hand that was holding hers. Regina started to cry and Emma could feel the tear drops on her hand. Emma let go and quickly wrapped her arms around Regina "I lost our baby, Emma" Regina sobbed into Emma's shoulder "I lost our baby" Regina repeatedly mumbled into Emma's shoulder "I'm sorry" She kept crying.

"Shh, hey. Hey. Baby, look at me" Emma moved back a little and cupped Regina's Face in her hands "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong" Emma looked into Regina's eyes. She pulled Regina back into her and held her tightly. "It's not your fault" Emma whispered.

A couple day's later Regina finally got rid of the brace on her wrist and Aria, Henry, David, and Snow came to see Emma. Emma was laying in bed with a pair of sweats and tee shirt which Regina was wearing something similar to. Regina and Emma had lost track of time and now Regina was straddling Emma's hips as they were in a heated make out session. Emma snaked her hand to Regina's ass and squeezed. Both of the women were smiling into the kiss and Regina gently bit down onto Emma's lip but she stopped and almost fell off the bed when she heard a Snow White cough and looked at them with a small smirk as David, Aria, and Henry were all covering their eyes. Regina and Emma's faces went red.

"Are they finished?" David whispered to his wife.

Snow looked at him and rolled her eyes "Yes, they are done"

Aria, Henry, and David let out a relieved sigh and uncovered their eyes. "Mama!" Aria squealed excitedly and ran as best as she could to the bed but failed at getting up to Emma so Regina lifted her and set Aria where Regina previously was. Regina lied next to them and motioned for Henry to join in between the little space three of them gave him.

When Henry got closer he hesitated but David grabbed him and put him on the bed with His moms and sister. Aria started laughing hysterically when she saw her grandfather set the boy on the bed. Everyone joined in with Aria and Regina and Emma looked at each other feeling grateful that they had their family back even though they had some stuff to recover on.

 **A/N: reminder that the more reviews and stuff I get on this story the more I will try to update**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _ **This has some poorly written smut in it btw.**_ **The more reviews I get the more I'll update. If you guys have an idea of what should happen in parts of the story I will totally take it into consideration. Thank you guys so much for all of your great reviews already. They have given me more motivation to write.**

It was Emma's last day at the hospital and she was so excited to go home with her family. Almost the whole town visited her at least once to see if she was okay and wished her to get better and gave her so much flowers, cards, and gifts.

The Mercedes was absolutely destroyed and there was no way any of them were ever going to get back in that car so Regina was probably going to need to go looking for another car soon. Finally, they were done putting everything in their Yukon Denali that Regina insisted they get a few years ago because if they were going to add to their family they were not going to drive that thing that Emma calls a car. Now they got to go home which they were all happy about.

Regina pulled into the drive way and Emma quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and helped a sleeping Aria out of her car seat. Regina smiled while she was watching Emma carry Aria into the house and up to the little girls room so she could take a nap.

"Regina, do you wanna talk about it now?" Emma asked Regina as the brunette was lying on her chest in their bed.

It took about two minutes before Regina barley spoke up "What if I can't anymore kids, Emma?" She asked but before Emma could say anything Regina sat up and hugged her knees to her chest and said quickly "What if I can't get pregnant? What if I can't do the one thing a woman is supposed to do?"

Emma sat up and lifted Regina into her lap "Regina if that ever happens we still have the choice of adoption and if that ever happens.. I can have the baby" Emma said and looked down at Regina who had tears in her eyes and was just barley gaping at he wife in surprise

"You told me you never wanted to do that again" Regina said "Would you really?"

Emma nodded "But Regina, I know you can get pregnant again. There is no need to worry"

"And how do you know?"

"Because.." Emma whispered into Regina's ear and let the tip of her tongue slide against the helix of her wives ear. "I am just way too good to not get you pregnant" Emma smirked

Regina chuckled and moved so she was facing Emma "Oh yeah?" Regina laughed

Emma smirked and nodded. She grabbed Regina and threw her back on the bed so her head was lying on the pillows. Regina squealed and laughed as Emma straddled her wife and crossed her arms and lifted the shirt above her head then threw it behind her. Emma leaned down and kissed and sucked on Regina's neck.

She let out a small moan and the next thing she knew Emma threw her shirt back which was then joined by her bra.

Emma kissed down Regina's chest then took her hands and played with Regina's breast as she pressed her lips against the brunette's. Emma sucked on Regina's tongue and bit down on her lip before she wrapped her lips around a hardened nipple.

Regina moaned and tangled her hand in Emma's hair. Once Emma lifted her head she completely undressed the both of them and went back to kissing Regina. Emma snaked her hand down to Regina's center and they both moaned into each others mouthes when Emma felt a pool of moisture between her wives legs.

Emma kissed down above Regina's center and used her hands to spread Regina's legs wider. The blonde gave a lick to Regina's folds and started sucking on Regina's clit.

Regina whimpered and arched her back as she tangled her hands in Emma's hair. Emma used the tip of her tongue to make teasing circles on her wives clit then entered two fingers into Regina's entrance.

Regina was lying on top of Emma and was drawing little circles on her chest as she listened to the sound she love the most.

Emma's heart beat.

Regina felt as if she could lay here forever and nothing would go wrong. She felt protected and loved. She felt at home.

"You are so sexy" Emma whispered and looked at her wife as she moved back some of her hair "And I am so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you"

Regina looked up at Emma with love in her eyes and smiled "I love to so much, Emma." She leaned up and pressed her lips against the blondes in a passionate and loving kiss.

"I love you too" Emma whispered and smiled with her eyes still closed as her lips were still brushing against Regina's till she leaned in for another kiss.

After a few more moments of just laying there with each other Regina fell asleep and Emma could hear Aria crying from the other room. Emma got up and threw on her underwear and a band tee-shirt and she went out to take care of Aria. Henry was not home. It was his summer break and he was out of the state with a couple of his friends and some of their parents.

Emma sat down at the foot of her daughters bed and asked her what was wrong.

"I had a nightmare" She cried.

Emma grabbed Aria and snuggled in the bed with her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked

"Mommy had a baby in her tummy" Aria pointed to Emma's abdomen where her shirt had ridden up from getting in the bed. Emma nodded to show that she was listening "The baby was a little boy, but he died inside of mommy" Aria said "He looked just like you, mama. He had your color hair. He was so pretty" The almost four year old said to her now stunned mother.

"Ari, baby. What else do you know about him?" Emma asked

"You and mommy called him Asher."

Emma thought for a second. She had told Regina that if they ever had another son Emma would want to name him Asher which meant "happiness".

"We would go to where grandpa Henry is and we would leave Asher flowers just like we leave grandpa Henry flowers" Aria added.

Emma felt as if she were going to burst into tears any second but held back. Emma looked at the time, 5:30pm. "Ari, do you want to help me make us and mommy some dinner?" Emma smiled at her daughter.

 **A/N: okay so I don't even know what I just wrote but yes Aria was dreaming about the baby that Regina had lost after the accident. ndljfhljfhfhjdcbsajlkH.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Has anyone seen that movie called The Circle with Emma Watson in it? I did and it has to now be one of the greatest movies I've seen! Anyway here is chapter 5. Would love if you left some reviews!**

Regina woke up to the smell of lasagna and immediately felt bad. Not because she felt sick but sad. She remembered feeling like this every day before she met Emma. Almost like she was nothing and herself or anything she did, didn't matter whatsoever. She hadn't felt this horrible in a long time. She rolled over, pulled herself into a fetal position, and lifted the blankets over her as she watched the wall.

"Regina?" Emma whispered as she walked in and when she saw her wives face she immediately knew something was wrong. She walked over to her and lifted her bare body into her lap and covered her with the blanket so she didn't get cold "Aria and I made you some dinner." Emma mumbled against Regina's head knowing that she wasn't going to want her to ask if she was okay right now.

"I don't feel good, Emma" Regina quietly said as she rested her head against the blonde's shirt that had the words 'The Beetles' written across it.

"What do you mean you don't feel good?" Emma looked down at Regina. Regina shrugged.

After sitting there for a couple more minutes, Emma looked back down at Regina "How bout I help you get dressed in a comfy tee shirt and a nice pair of underwear." Emma left a kiss on Regina's shoulder "And then me, you, and Aria can go watch a movie. Anything you wanna watch we will and anything you want I'll get you. I'm all yours." Regina nodded and Emma got up and set her on the edge of the bed. Emma grabbed a pair of her wives underwear and slid it on her. She then grabbed a large pullover and helped Regina put it on.

Regina got up and slipped her feet into a pair of black slippers. Emma came over in her short boy shorts and band tee then helped Regina put her messy hair up, out of her face and now into a messy bun on top of her head.

Regina turned so she was facing Emma but was not looking at her. Emma lifted her chin and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry that you don't feel good baby" Emma said and wrapped her arms around her wife and hugged her until they could hear little footsteps that were doing their best at trying to get up the stairs as quickly as possible. Regina smiled and Emma chuckled as they heard their daughter make a grunt at climbing the stairs. "Mommies?" Aria held one of her many stuffed animals in one arm and used the other to slowly push her mothers' door open sensing that her brunette mother was feeling depressed without even looking at her. "Mommy" Aria gave her biggest, goofiest smile and blurt the words "I love you" Regina smiled and picked up her daughter and kissed her nose "I love you too baby girl" Regina croaked with her morning voice.

They all went down on the couch and ate dinner whilst watching The Little Mermaid. Aria started to fall asleep during the end and Emma took her upstairs to her room.

"Hey, Regina? I need to talk to you about Aria." Emma said and sat back on the couch after turning the TV back to cable then turning down the volume. Regina looked up at Emma "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You know how Aria acts as if she knows how anyones feeling? Like earlier when she could tell that you were sad so she was careful when she walked in and tried to make you smile?" Regina nodded.

"Regina. Aria had a dream earlier. She had a dream about the baby." Emma said gently

"She had a dream about the baby?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"She told me that he looked like me and that his name was Asher... Asher, Regina. That's what we agreed to call our next boy. She said that we would go and leave flowers for him next to your father. Regina what if she has-"

"Magic." Regina said "I never thought of it like that but now I see it. If it's true then Aria has a special kind of magic. Her magic can let her see the future or what could have been. She can feel or sense other peoples emotions if she wants to."

"So she was seeing-"

Again Regina cut her off "She was seeing what could have been" She places her hands on her stomach "It was Asher" Regina looked up at Emma with tears in her eyes. Emma hugged her wife until she fell asleep then took her upstairs and went to bed after calling Henry to check if he was okay. Emma was up for a while talking to him about the news about Aria.

"Ma, I can come home. I told you I shouldn't have gone in the first place."

"No. Henry go enjoy the time with your friends. I promise everything is okay. I love you kid"

"I love you too ma"

"It would seem that Regina is correct" Gold said as he stood in front of the couple as their daughter was being careful whilst looking at all the stuff in the shop.

"Should we expect anything else?" Emma asked

"She is so young. There is no telling. I am surprised that she already had her first vision." Regina nodded

"Should we be worried about anything?" Regina asked

"From the looks of it you shouldn't be worried about anything right now, but since the both of you have the same magic she might start to inherit the same powers as well. I would say that once she reaches her teenage years she will start to inherit it and she will struggle so she will need all the help she can get." Gold said as he looked at the little girl.

"Grandpa Gold. Can I have this?" She drug over a wooden horse and sat down on it and gave him the puppy dog look that he always falls for.

Gold got down on one knee "Of course. Anything for my dear Aria" He smiled and kissed her head. Aria had always called Gold grandpa because she would always hear Henry do it.

"Yay!" Aria squealed and jumped up from the horse and hugged Gold.

After saying their good byes and thanks the three of them went to Granny's for some lunch.

 **A/N: Not that great of a chapter but Aria has magic! Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think and how you'd like the story to go. I've had a couple of people on social media ask me to do some prompts but I lost them and I am sorry but if you have any prompts you'd like me to do then go ahead and send me some requests wether it's on here or on my tumblr which is shameless-stranger. I can't promise you it will be good** 😂 **. Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know that Henry has not been in this that much and there is no attention towards him but tbh I don't care to much about him. I don't hate him but I don't find him that interesting and it's hard for me to write about characters that are not interesting. I will try to put him in some more. I also know that this story has progressed in their recovery way to fast, but I am not an amazing writer I just love these two women so much together and I like to put my ideas in a story myself and publish. Thank you for the reviews on FFNet! Keep em going!

Weeks went by and Regina was struggling with the depression of losing Asher. Emma noticed and she sat Regina down to talk to her while Henry was with Aria in the park.

"Regina. Can you talk to me please?"

"About what?" Regina raised a brow but knew what Emma was going to say.

"I know that it's been hard lately but I'm better and I can do things on my own for the most part. I'm okay Regina, but you are not and you know it" Emma said trying to be subtle "Baby, I love you to much to see you this sad all the time." Emma placed a hand on Regina's thigh.

"I'm fine Emma" Regina sighed and got up. Emma grabbed her hand.

"Regina you haven't been sleeping or eating much. You're getting skinny. It's not healthy! Please Regina" Emma begged "I need you too"

After a moment of silence Regina sat down "What do you want me to do about it? Nothing is going to help."

"Will you speak with Archie. It doesn't have to be Archie. There are some people online who do this stuff. I just want you to speak with someone. It will help Regina"

Regina looked down at her wives hand in hers "If I talk to someone you need to promise to do the exercises the doctors told you to do" Emma nodded.

"I promise" Regina leaned towards her wife and wrapped her arms around her and placed her head in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry I've been so sad lately. I'm trying. I really am" Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh. It's okay. I just want to see you better and happy again. I love you so much Regina." Emma kissed her head

"I love you too"

"Regina, can you tell me how you felt when you found out about the loss?" Archie crossed his legs and looked at Regina as she was petting Pongo on the couch.

"Angry" Regina said.

"Angry at who?"

"Myself"

"And why were you angry at yourself, Regina?" Regina stopped petting the dog.

"Because I killed my child" Regina said and Archie answered quickly "But you didn't. You know that. Right? It was never your fault. It is just a part of nature, Regina"

After Emma was doing the exercises the doctors told her to do Regina was not home yet so Emma made some dinner with the help of Aria and Henry.

"I'm proud of you ma. You and mom." Henry smiled at Emma as he was setting the table.

"Thank you kid" Emma kissed his temple. "We are really trying"

Emma set out the food and right on time the door opens, the heels are kicked off and keys are thrown on the coffee table. "In the kitchen, babe" Emma called out.

Regina came in and lifted her daughter who jumped into her arms and then she kissed her on the corner of her mouth. After saying hello to her children she then went over her Emma and kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around her waist as the blonde was turned around. "I'm gonna go get dressed and then I will be back down." She said and kissed her cheek once again.

Regina sat down on the bed and sighed gently. She was happy that she was home now. Regina took off her skirt and blouse then stepped over to the mirror. Emma was right she is getting skinny.

Regina placed her hand on her stomach and looked at herself. She then quickly snapped out of it and got dressed in a pullover sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Regina quickly went downstairs and sat with her family.

Their conversation consisted of how their days were and then somehow gotten changed to the subject of superheroes by Aria. "HULK SMASH!" Aria yelled and smashed her hands into her spaghetti and even ended up throwing it and now Emma had spaghetti sliding down her face.

Henry and Aria were crying of laughter and Regina had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh but couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and laughed into her hand. I guess she didn't realize how long she was laughing because when her laughing died down into a fit of giggles and she was the only one who was still greatly amused by this she felt the warm, chunky liquid that was just dumped on her head. Regina gasped, quickly stood and tried to wipe the sauce from her face which still left it soaking in her hair and now she had a red face with the residue of the can of spaghetti sauce.

"EMMA! WHAT THE HELL!" Regina yelled but her family wasn't worried that she was angry because they saw the slightest of smiled on her face.

"What do you mean?" Emma smirked but wasn't being attentive towards Regina "I didn't do an- umph!" Emma almost fell back when Regina jumped on her and covered her wife in the red sauce. They both laughed as they looked at each other, Aria was giggling and Henry was smiling at his moms. Emma had her hands on Regina's bottom supporting the light woman and Regina's arms were around Emma's neck. The brunette leaned her head down and kissed the blonde.

"Me, me, me, me!" Aria jumped from her chair and held up her arms and opened and closed her hands repeatedly. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes like she was ready for a kiss.

The three chuckled and Emma put down Regina then lifted their daughter and kissed her with a big smooch sound. Aria giggled and held out her arms for Regina "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Regina took her from Emma and kissed her lips the same way she kissed Aria.

"Bubby come on." Aria said and Emma grabbed Henry and pulled him over with the rest of the family.

A/N: Loving those reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N!: Okay so I'm going to make Henry go to college and he can visit every so often bc I suck at writing with Henry. I have another book coming soon. It is a one-shot about Aria. It was a request I got asked to do. Henry will be 10-14 like he was in my previous chapters only bc I already have half of the book written but he is in college now so just try not to get that confused... Sorry. Thanks for reading!**

Regina got up off of her wife who was sleeping and naked. She stretched her arms as she was sitting on the edge of the bed and was turned from the sleeping blonde. She got off the bed, put a robe on and picked up the clothes that were thrown across the room from the night before. "Mhm. Gina. Come back" Emma rolled over and opened one eye to look at her wife.

"Shh. Go back to bed, sweetheart" Regina came over and kissed her head and she fell back asleep. Regina went into their closet and put on one of Emma's loose muscle shirts and a pair of her own black leggings. She sat down and put a pair of Nike shoes on and threw her hair up and grabbed her phone and Emma's earbuds. She looked into Aria's bedroom to make sure she was okay.

Regina ran to the beach and sat down in the sand. She let out a deep sigh to stable her breath and closed her breath. When she opened her eyes there was a little boy standing in front of her. He looked around the age of seven. "Mommy" The little blonde boy whispered. He reached out his hand slowly and placed his hand above her heart. He then took her hand while the other was still touching Regina's chest and placed it on his. There was no vibration of a beating heart like there was with Regina. "Don't be afraid" He whispered again. Regina gasped and this time she actually opened her eyes and the little boy was gone. In front of her was only the water from the ocean.

Regina quickly got up and looked around the boy but he was gone. She took a deep breath and shook it off. Regina continued to run back to her house. When she reached the drive way she started to walk inside. Emma was sitting on the couch with Aria watching Superman. "Hey" Emma smiled at Regina.

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Regina kissed the both of their heads. She jogged up the stairs and quickly got in the shower. After about twenty minutes she got out and blow dried her hair. Regina got dressed in jeans and a sweater and put her hair in a pony tail.

Regina decided not to tell Emma about the vision right now. She just wanted to spend some time with her family. She went back downstairs and quietly hid behind the couch and seconds later Regina jumped up and let out a loud growl. Emma and Aria jumped.

"FUC...Fudge... I said fudge" Emma caught herself when she saw Regina giving her a waring glare. Aria giggled and Regina grabbed her and started tickling her. "MOMMY" She laughed "Mommy the movie!" Aria wiggled "MAMA SAVE ME" Aria laughed.

"I don't know Ari. The queen is pretty dangerous" Emma smirked and sat on the coffee table as she watched her wife and daughter.

"Mama" Aria gave her best whine in between the laughing. "Mama" She laughed "I'll give you hugs and kisses forever. I promise!" She squealed.

"Now you're talking" Emma chuckled and grabbed Aria's foam sword and shield. "I'm coming Ari. The Queen can't defeat me!" Emma beat Regina's ass with the sword. Regina turned her head to look at the blonde with a raised brow. Emma stood there looking innocent while Aria was laughing even more than before. "Oh no. I think I'm gonna need your help princess!" Emma squealed as Regina had backed Emma up so much that she was now sitting on the other love seat. Regina now was straddling Emma.

"I'm comin'!" Aria yelled. Regina snuck her hands up Emma's shirt and let her fingers linger against her sides. "Hurry Aria! She's getting ready!" Emma laughed as she looked at Regina. "Gimme a second!" Aria said "Jeez" Aria said loudly under her breath which made Regina lay her head on Emma's shoulder and laugh. "She got that from you ya know?" Emma chuckled and kissed her wives cheek. "I'm comin' now!" She slid down the stairs on her bum with another foam sword and a helmet. Aria hit Regina's back with the sword, Of course it was all playful and Aria knows that.

Aria poked Regina and she feel over to the other side of the couch in a playful groan. "Yay!" Aria jumped up and down.

All of a sudden the door unlocks from the outside and Emma quickly gets up and grabs Aria and stands in front of Regina who was getting up but stopped on her knees when she heard the door. The knob slowly turns and the person behind the door causes Aria to squeal and kick out of Emma's arms. Regina gasped and Emma stood with a wide smile. "You're home!" Aria jumped up into the young mans arms. "Well of course I am princess. I wouldn't miss your birthday tomorrow. I got you something. You have to go wait downstairs with your toys first though." Henry winked at Aria. The little girl nodded and slid down to the basement.

Regina and Emma both wrapped their arms around the boy who was now taller than the both of them. "We missed you so much" Regina said. "I was wondering when you were coming back" Emma chuckled.

"I missed you guys too but before anything I need to go get Aria's present before it dies..." Henry sheepishly said.

"It dies...? Wait... Henry!" Regina called after him but he was already out the door to get whatever this 'present' was from his car. "This better not be a fucking animal" Regina said under her breath.

"Hey! How come you can say it but I can't?" Emma knit her eyebrows and frowned.

"Just because I can, dear" Regina smirked at Emma.

A/N: Sorry this is short and took me so long to upload.


End file.
